1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impressionable trays. More particularly, the present invention relates to an impressionable tray which comprises a envelope having an envelope skin within which an envelope compressionable filling is contained. When an user places a tool or sensitive electronic device upon the envelope skin and applies pressure thereon, the object forms an impression with the envelope compressionable filling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective cases are well known in the art. They are configured in varying forms ranging from cut out foam filled encasements to expandable closed and/or open cell foam encasements. However, none of the prior art addresses the features of the present invention.
Numerous innovations for tool box trays have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,223, Titled Insert Having Part Numbers or the like Printed at the Bottom of Retaining Recesses, invented by Phillip L. Allen, an insert for a tool box drawer or the like has a first lower layer of compressible material such as foam above which is a second upper layer of compressible material. The second upper layer of compressible material has a plurality of cut outs therein, each cut out being in the shape of the silhouette of the item or tool to be retained therein. A film of material is bonded between the first layer of compressible material and the second layer of compressible material such that the cut out portions become pockets. Labels are provided at the bottom of each pocket by printing information on either the first layer of compressible material or on the film with the printing positioned so as to be visible through the cut out portions of the upper second layer of compressible material. Where the lower layer of compressible material is non-porous, the film is not required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,514, titled Customized Plastic Tray and Method of Making Same, invented by Joseph S. Wycech, a method and apparatus is disclosed that enables a consumer to store a wide variety of items in customized storage unit. The customized storage unit consists of a plastic storage tray that has a pattern of item-receiving compartments formed therein that will correspond exactly to the shapes of items that the consumer wishes to store. The pattern is developed first reading the profiles of the items the consumer wishes to store into a computer graphics unit and arranging these stored profiles into an optimized pattern. This pattern is next sent to a computer-aided manufacturing unit that is connected to a hot wire cutter that cuts the desired pattern into a sheet of structural foam. The cut-out cores of the profiles of the items to be stored are next removed from the structural foam sheet leaving cavities within the sheet. The structural foam sheet is next placed on the lower platen of a vacuum form machine, and the cut-out cores are attached to the upper platen. A sheet of thermoplastic is heated so that it is malleable and is placed upon the structural foam sheet. A vacuum is applied to the lower platen and the upper platen is next brought downwardly into contact with the thermoplastic sheet and pushes the plastic downwardly into the cavity formed in the structural foam sheet. The upper platen is next brought back upwardly away from the thermoplastic sheet, and the thermoplastic sheet and its associated structural foam sheet are allowed to cool. When forming a compartment for a thinner item, it is not necessary to utilize the cut-out cores. The resulting product is a sturdy plastic storage tray that has an upper sheet of plastic and a lower backing unit of structural foam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,791, titled Dental Impression Supply Kit, invented by George E. Halverson and Gerald A. Nelson, a dental impression kit to assist the dentist or a dental technician in the making of dental impressions preparatory to the formation of a mold and the manufacture of a crown or full or partial dentures. The kit contains a compact and orderly arranged array of items necessary or desirable in formation of dental impression. Such items include a selection of upper and lower dental impression trays, dental impression material base and catalyst, adhesive, polish, instructions and a mixing pad. From the kit, the dentist is able to select the appropriate type and size of impression tray, mix the impression base and material on a mixing pad, prepare the tray with the adhesive and then fill it with the impression material and take the dental impression, all the while having instructions at hand if necessary. The finished dentures can be polished using the polish kit. Secondary inventory control cases complement the primary case by making inventory available as items from the primary case are depleted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,465, titled Coin Display Case, invented by Edmund W. E. Stein, a coin display case includes an outer lens, an inner lens and a central laminate. The laminate is held between the outer lens and the inner lens. The laminate further includes a hole for accepting a coin. The laminate is made out of a layer of flexible foamed material sandwiched between two layers of sulfur-free acid neutral paper.
The above patents differ from the present invention because they lack describing or claiming one or more of the following unique features of the present invention: tray side lip, tray cavity containing impression material which consists of an outer durable impression material and an inner heat liable impression material within which a tool cavity can be formed by applying pressure of a tool thereto, and/or a tray handle.
Numerous innovations for tool box trays have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.